Ib: El regreso
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Ib vuelve al mundo de Guertena tras diez largos años para salvar a su amigo, Garry, quien se sacrificó por ella en el pasado. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Preludio

**Preludio**

**El retrato olvidado**

Al salir por el marco de aquel cuadro, la niña de ojos rojos abandonó para siempre el extraño mundo en el que los objetos inanimados se movían, las pinturas adquirían vida, y su estado dependía de los pétalos que tuviera aún su rosa. Olvidó todo lo acontecido allí dentro, incluso la horrible visión que había presenciado tan solo momentos antes.

Ahora, ni siquiera era un mero recuerdo. Todo se puso blanco. Las luces volvieron.

(…)

Ib abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en el pasillo blanco de la galería. Detrás, tenía un enorme cuadro que no sabía identificar. Arte abstracto lo llamaban, o eso creía ella. Se acercó al cartel que colgaba debajo del marco.

-¿Mundo…? – entornó los ojos. No conocía la palabra que ponía a continuación. Se encogió de hombros, giró su cuerpo, y continuó andando por el pasillo. No recordaba lo que había estado haciendo antes, a lo mejor llevaba un buen rato vagando por la galería y su madre estaba ya preocupada por ella.

Cuando salió del pasillo, llegó a una sala un poco más grande abarrotada de gente. Más cuadros colgaban de las paredes, y algunas figurillas estaba expuestas con alambres alrededor para que no pudieran tocarlas o estropearlas. A ella le daban un poco de miedo esos maniquíes sin cabeza, por lo que decidió fijarse mejor en los preciosos cuadros que había.

Uno de ellos le llamó la atención más que el resto. Se trataba de un cuadro de un hombre, con el pelo morado y una gabardina algo raída y rota. Se le notaba algo triste en la expresión, casi parecía una persona de verdad. Lo más bonito de la imagen, para ella, fue la rosa azul que el joven sostenía entre sus manos; le daba cierta sensación de familiaridad, aunque no sabía la razón. A fin de cuentas, no había visto el cuadro antes, ¿o sí?

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el cuadro, Ib metió las manos en sus bolsillos para comprobar que no había perdido nada: tenía su pañuelo con su nombre bordado en el bolsillo derecho, y un mechero en el izquierdo.

… ¿Un mechero? Lo sacó con curiosidad y un poco asustada. Era un objeto un poco peligroso para que lo tuviera ella. Y además, no recordaba haberlo cogido de ningún sitio. Ninguno de sus padres era fumador, y en su casa utilizaban otra cosa para cocinar cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Acercó más la mirada al objeto.

Se podía distinguir un nombre grabado perfectamente en la superficie grisácea y brillante: Garry.

Garry… ¿quién era Garry? ¿Sería suyo ese mechero? A lo mejor lo había encontrado antes en el suelo y se lo había guardado sin pensarlo. Lo mejor sería decírselo a sus padres y que se lo dieran a alguien de la galería, por si el dueño pasaba por allí a preguntar por él.

Ya había dado un par de pasos en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja cuando, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a fijarse en el cuadro del muchacho con el pelo morado.

…

(…) "Ib…

… ¿sabes lo que son los puzles de leche? Son como un puzle normal, solo que las piezas son todas de color blanco. Así que, son más difíciles de terminar, pero más aburridos, porque no tienen un dibujo al final".

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Conocía esa voz. Conocía esa frase. Lo había hablado hace poco con alguien, pero, ¿con quién? No podía recordarlo…

"¡Vaya! ¿Tú también eres de la galería? ¿Te llamas Ib?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era?

"Parece que si estas rosas pierden sus pétalos, nosotros salimos heridos, de alguna forma…"

"¡Tenemos que salir de este lugar, Ib!"

"Gracias, Ib".

"¡Espera, Mary…! Te cambiaré mi rosa por la de Ib. Así que devuélvesela, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vamos, Ib, tenemos que devolvérsela a Mary".

"No quiero mentirte, pero tampoco quiero decirte la verdad…"

Ya no pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y empezó a sollozar mientras, poco a poco, todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Volvió a mirar el cuadro, esta vez segura de que conocía al chico que salía en él.

Su nombre era…

"Oh, qué modales los míos. Mi nombre es…

… Garry".

Sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo. Ya no era capaz de dejar de llorar. ¡Lo recordaba todo! Él era Garry, el mechero era suyo. Había cambiado su propia rosa por la de Ib para salvarla, y en consecuencia, Mary…

Intentó calmarse para pensar, pero no fue capaz. Estaban volviendo demasiados recuerdos al mismo tiempo. Se levantó, todo lo deprisa que pudo, y volvió corriendo a la sala del cuadro gigante, segura de que al examinarlo la última vez era cuando había sido llevaba al misterioso mundo.

Gritó, golpeó la pared con sus pequeñas manos esperando a que le dejaran volver a entrar, esperando poder salvar a Garry, pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado…

Pero no sucedió nada. Pasaron varios minutos, y ella se quedó allí, mirando la pintura, impotente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se había convertido su amigo en un cuadro para siempre?

-¿Ib? – dijo la voz de su madre, que había llegado al mismo pasillo en el que estaba ella. Como la niña ya no lloraba, sino que miraba al cuadro inexpresiva, creyó que no lo entendía bien -. Es arte abstracto, ¿lo entiendes? El cartel dice que se llama "Mundo Fabricado".

-¿Mundo Fabricado? – repitió la pequeña, mirando a su madre.

-Sí, así se llama. No sé qué quería expresar el autor con esto… tal vez su propio mundo interior, donde se le ocurrían las ideas para pintar – le sonrió a su hija, cogiéndole de la mano -. Vamos, cariño. Tu padre nos está esperando en la entrada.

Con un mudo asentimiento, Ib apretó la mano de su madre y dejó que la condujese hasta la entrada, donde, efectivamente, les estaba esperando su padre. Parecía que se había hecho un poco tarde.

Guardó de nuevo el mechero en su bolsillo, con cuidado de que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que lo tenía. Su padre también le tendió la mano, para ir juntos los tres. Ella, antes de cogerla, se giró de nuevo hacia la galería, hacia donde había perdido algo… que jamás podría reemplazar.

Casi con seriedad, la niña tomó una decisión.

"Tal vez me cueste un tiempo, pero…" se dijo, cerrando un momento los ojos y evocando la imagen de Garry, que la miraba sonriente. "Volveré, Garry. Volveré a buscarte. Te lo prometo."

Volvió a girarse, agarrando la mano de su padre, y los tres salieron por la puerta por la que, horas antes, habían entrado a ver la galería de Guertena.


	2. Capítulo 1: Diez años después

**Bien, bien~ ¡aquí llego con el capítulo 1 de mi FanFic de Ib! La idea me la dio mi gran amiga, Blanca, sugiriéndome una historia que tratase sobre algunos años más tarde del juego original, con el final alternativo de "El retrato olvidado". Como podéis ver, han pasado diez años, y nuestra protagonista está decidida a salvar a su amigo Garry.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando la idea~ **

_**Los personajes de Ib no me pertenecen, así como los escenarios, sólo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Diez años después**

La joven dejó el libro de nuevo en la estantería, suspirando brevemente, y luego volvió a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo con una expresión de impaciencia. Un día más, era su cumpleaños, y aunque llevaba esperando aquel día con ganas, en ese momento se sentía aburrida, ya que sus padres habían salido a comprar –probablemente un regalo para ella-, así que Ib se había quedado sola en casa.

Contó mentalmente el tiempo que había pasado desde que fue a la exposición de Guertena. Diez años, eso era. Ahora le parecían una eternidad, pero cuando comenzaba a pensar en lo ocurrido allí, le daba la impresión de haber ocurrido ayer mismo.

La exposición llevaba sin abrir cinco años, suponía que porque ya nadie la visitaba. Ella iba siempre en su cumpleaños, esperando que, por fin, ocurriese algo que le permitiera volver a aquel misterioso lugar. Pero todos los años volvía a casa, decepcionada y triste. Echaba mucho de menos a Garry, se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó. Y, también, estaba furiosa con la niña que había provocado la muerte del joven de pelo morado.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Ib no había hecho más que leer libros, una vez aprendió a leer en condiciones, y documentarse acerca de Guertena. Muchas cosas no las comprendió en su momento, así como no pudo leer los títulos de la mayoría de los cuadros. Sobre el "Mundo Fabricado" apenas había un poco de información, cosa que la frustraba enormemente.

Sus padres, viéndola tan metida en el mundo de la pintura, la apuntaron a una academia y la chica aprendió a dibujar. Al final, cuando terminó el colegio, decidió meterse a Bellas Artes en la universidad. Estaba bastante contenta con ello, y creía que, si aprendía lo suficiente, podría comprender mejor aquel mundo que dibujó el pintor, todos esos cuadros que pintó, e incluso a Mary. Ib sabía que, además de ser un cuadro, la niña no había tenido malas intenciones al destruir la rosa de Garry, que seguramente ella sólo quería salir de aquel lugar y se sentía sola. Era muy probable que ella no supiera que estaba 'matando' a su amigo. Pero, aún así, en su interior sabía que jamás podría perdonar lo que hizo.

En ese momento, se preguntó si el cuadro de Mary seguiría existiendo. A fin de cuentas, ella lo había quemado. Pero, tal vez…

Se levantó de nuevo y cogió el libro que acababa de guardar. Era una recopilación de ilustraciones de Guertena, entre las que estaban sus favoritas y las que más miedo le daban al mismo tiempo: La mujer de rojo, El abismo de las profundidades, el cuadro que representaba a Garry, el gato…

En una de las páginas tuvo que detenerse de inmediato. Ahí estaba, rodeada de rosas amarillas; era el cuadro de Mary. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo sucedido en el mundo del pintor debía transferirse a la realidad, o, de lo contrario, su amigo no estaría allí atrapado en esos mismos instantes. Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar una razón, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

Tal vez, al haberle robado su flor a Garry, Mary hubiera obtenido de alguna forma parte de su esencia, de su alma. Así era como sustituía a la gente. Quizás, quemando su cuadro lo único que había logrado era evitar que ella cruzase el marco y llegase al mundo real. Pensar en ello minó sus esperanzas de poder sacar a Garry de allí, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacerlo.

De hecho, en diez años, aún no tenía claro cómo iba a rescatarlo. Pero lo haría, costase lo que costase.

El sonido de la puerta de la planta baja de su casa hizo que volviese a la realidad. Volvió a guardar su preciado libro, y bajó corriendo las escaleras para recibir a sus padres, con una sonrisa. Cuando ellos la vieron, sonrieron también.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ib! –dijeron, al unísono. Le dieron un cálido abrazo a su hija, que fue correspondido por ella.

-Te hemos traído una sorpresa, cielo – dijo su madre, acariciándole el pelo -. Hay que ver lo que has crecido, ¿eh? Diecinueve años ya.

-Bueno, ¡no iba a ser una niña siempre! – sonrió Ib, mirándolos a ambos,

curiosa -. ¿Qué me habéis traído?

Como respuesta, su padre metió una mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una cartulina de color rojo, con una rosa estampada y un lazo alrededor que se cerraba en torno al papel, haciendo un precioso adorno. Le dio la cartulina a Ib, que lo miró a los ojos, interrogante.

Su padre solamente rió por lo bajo, y señaló el papel.

-Ábrelo. Ya lo verás – sugirió, en tono misterioso.

Un brillo de interés asomó en los ojos rojos de Ib, que se apresuró a soltar el lazo de inmediato, con cuidado de no romperlo. En el interior de la cartulina, que había sido minuciosamente doblada por la mitad, había un papel con la estampa de una exposición que conocía demasiado bien.

Era una entrada para la exposición de arte de Guertena. En la cartulina, además, había un folleto en el que ponía que la exposición había sido re-abierta hacía escasamente dos días en homenaje a la muerte del pintor. Justo en ese momento, Ib no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que, en su rostro, se apreciaba la incredulidad.

-¡Es increíble que hayan vuelto a abrir la exposición! – exclamó, emocionada -. ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

-Bueno, en realidad… - empezó su padre, poniendo cara de inocencia -. Acabamos de pasar por delante y lo hemos visto. Ibamos a comprarte materiales nuevos para tus dibujos, pero supusimos que esto te haría más ilusión.

-¡Además, tienen expuestos tus cuadros favoritos! – añadió su madre, apuntando a la parte de atrás del folleto -. ¿Lo ves? Puedes ir hoy mismo para disfrutar de tu cumpleaños todo lo que quieras, tesoro.

-Es… es un regalo genial – murmuró Ib, que no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Aquello era lo que había estado esperando desde que cerraron la exposición -. ¡Voy a ir ya mismo!

Tras darles otro abrazo a sus padres, se dio la vuelta, guardando todo dentro de la cartulina otra vez, y se apresuró a subir a su habitación para prepararse. Se peinó un poco, se puso sus zapatos nuevos, su vestido, largo y rojo, y una chaqueta de manga larga blanca por encima. En un pequeño bolso de color marrón, guardó todo lo que iba a necesitar, incluída la entrada que le habían regalado. Ya preparada, se colocó delante de la puerta de su cuarto, lista para marcharse.

Era consciente de que tal vez volviese a no conseguir entrar en aquel mundo, pero, al menos, podría visitar a Garry. Además, tenía planeado aprovechar bien el tiempo que iba a estar abierta la exposición e ir todos los días que le fueran posibles. Así, tal vez, conseguiría algo.

-Por fin… - se dijo, cerrando los ojos. Le temblaba un poco la mano con la que sostenía el picaporte, pero no le importó -. Por fin podré volver, Garry.

Salió de la estancia y bajó, una vez más, por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la calle, su madre le cogió la mano y le colocó en ella el pañuelo con su nombre bordado que le habían regalado hacía diez años, por su noveno cumpleaños.

Le apretó la mano con cariño, y sonrió.

-Vuelve antes de la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo, cielo? – le pidió, con dulzura -. Hemos comprado una tarta para ti.

Ib miró su pañuelo, apretándolo con fuerza. Recordó el mechero de Garry, que se había guardado en el bolso. Aquellas dos cosas las interpretó como una buena señal para aquel día.

-Claro, mamá – respondió, abriendo la puerta -. Comeremos los tres juntos la tarta.

Salió a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La galería era tal como la recordaba. Las paredes, que seguramente las habrían limpiado y pintado por encima, estaban tan blancas que deslumbraban un poco. Los carteles con el cuadro más famoso de Guertena, el abismo de las profundidades, adornaban la entrada, y mucha gente parecía disfrutar de que se hubiera abierto de nuevo el lugar.

Se acercó despacio al recepcionista, entregándole la entrada que le habían regalado sus padres. Cuando él dio el visto bueno, la dejó pasar. Ella, como aún recordaba la disposición de las salas, se apresuró a subir al piso superior, donde encontraría el cuadro de Garry. Y, en efecto, allí estaba, a la derecha-centro, entre otros tres cuadros más.

Se acercó a él, posando una mano en la superficie del cuadro. Ahora que podría leer los carteles, se dio cuenta de que se titulaba "El retrato olvidado". Sonrió con tristeza. Entendía el porqué de ese nombre, lo entendía tan bien que casi dolía. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, y ella parpadeó para contenerlas. En esa ocasión no iba a fallar, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Se despidió del cuadro de Garry con un susurro, y continuó caminando por la galería. Recordaba la mayoría de los cuadros, aunque otros los había olvidado por completo. Cuando entró al pasillo en el que estaba aquel enorme cuadro, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no lo recordaba tan pequeño. Sonrió con cierta guasa al pensar que, realmente, sí que había crecido mucho, especialmente los tres últimos años.

Con mucho cuidado, acercó el rostro al cartel en el que ponía "Mundo Fabricado". Luego, examinó el cuadro, cada detalle, cada rincón. Ahora no lo veía como simple arte abstracto, veía mucho más de lo que era. Veía aquel submundo que, durante meses, pobló las pesadillas de la niña de nueve años que una vez fue.

Pero ya no era una asustadiza niña de nueve años –aunque, en realidad, nunca había sido demasiado asustadiza-. Ahora era una persona adulta, que veía las cosas de manera diferente. En su interior, seguía conservando la inocencia de la Ib pequeña, que dejaba que Garry leyese por ella los carteles que no comprendía.

En esta ocasión sería ella quien lo ayudase, y no al revés. Metió una mano dentro del bolso, acariciando un poco el mechero. Esperó, esperó a que la sala reaccionase a la inspección del cuadro, esperó a que se apagasen las luces, tal como ocurrió diez años atrás.

Lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Como ocurría siempre, no pasó nada.

Ib suspiró, decepcionada, y se dio la vuelta para volver a la planta baja de la exposición y, aunque fuera, disfrutar el resto de la tarde de los cuadros que más le gustaban. Tal vez, hacerle un poco de compañía a su amigo.

No obstante, en el momento en el que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, algo cambió. Se dio cuenta casi al instante.

Como impulsada por un resorte, Ib se acercó de nuevo y volvió a mirar el enorme marco, esperando encontrar algo. Sí, precisamente, era algo completamente nuevo, en la esquina inferior derecha: una mancha de pintura azul oscuro manchaba la pared y goteaba el suelo. Parecía salir directamente del cuadro. Acercó la mano para tocarlo y, en ese instante, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, un ruido como de pinceladas.

Extrañamente alarmada, se giró, y en la pared que tenía detrás, vio escritas las palabras más aterradoras que podía haber leído en diez años. Creyó venir preparada para ello, pero, en cuanto fue consciente de lo que significaba aquello, fue presa del terror.

"_Bienvenida de nuevo, Ib_".

Retrocedió, asustada, y en seguida huyó del pasillo, hacia la sala en la que estaba el cuadro de Garry. Miró por el pequeño ventanuco que se encontraba a la izquierda del todo de la pared, pero no consiguió ver el exterior, ya que el cristal estaba completamente empañado.

¡Era tal como había sucedido hacía diez años!

Para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, corrió escaleras abajo. La gente se había esfumado, y aún así, escuchaba unos siniestros pasos que parecían retumbar, todas y cada una de ellas, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, agarró el picaporte con la mano, y tiró con fuerza.

Cerrada.

Atrapada de nuevo.

Atrapada en el limbo que la separaba de su mundo y el de Guertena.

Tragó saliva, atreviéndose a darse la vuelta, una vez más. Tal como esperaba, en el suelo habían aparecido unas pisadas de color azul que pretendían guiarla desde la entrada hasta la sala donde se encontraba aquel cuadro, pintado en el suelo. Temblando de pies a cabeza, siguió las pisadas, aún con la mano sosteniendo el mechero en el interior del bolso.

Lo hacía para salvarlo, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma para poder mantener la compostura. Continuó avanzando, siguiendo las huellas. Las paredes se llenaron de palabras entre mezcladas, pudiendo distinguir sólo "Sígueme", "Vuelve", o su propio nombre, "Ib".

Una vez llegó a la sala, las luces se apagaron de golpe con un chasquido, cosa que no hizo más que incrementar su temor.

"Comeremos la tarta los tres juntos", era lo que le dijo a su madre antes de marcharse. Ahora, con el cuadro del fondo abisal y aquel siniestro pez delante, pensó que había hecho una promesa que tal vez no pudiera cumplir. La zona vallada que separaba al público del cuadro había abierto una apertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera pasar. Y allí, justo antes del azul oscuro que tanto se asemejaba al agua, se terminaban las pisadas.

Llevo esperando este momento diez años… pensó, cerrando los ojos, acercándose cada vez más al cuadro. No es momento para dar marcha atrás ahora.

Se detuvo justo antes de caer. Pensó en lo que podía dejar atrás. Pensó en sus padres, que ni siquiera la recordarían si aquel día no era capaz de regresar de vuelta a su mundo.

Pero también pensó en Garry, y en que ya lo había dejado todo atrás en una ocasión, después de que él se sacrificara para salvarla de Mary.

Pensó que ya no tenía opción. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con ese pensamiento golpeando fuerte en su cabeza, una Ib sin dudas, sin miedo, con la esperanza de rescatar a su amigo, alzó su pierna derecha y la introdujo en la pintura.

Tras un sonido de chapoteo, la joven se sumergió en las aguas abisales, y desapareció.


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenida de vuelta, Ib

**Capítulo 2**

**Bienvenida de vuelta, Ib**

La caída fue mucho más dura de lo que la joven se esperaba. En aquella ocasión, en vez de aterrizar de pie sobre unas escaleras, se dio directamente contra el suelo. Por suerte no cayó de espaldas y pudo apoyar las manos a modo de amortiguador, aunque se hizo daño de todos modos. Se levantó con cierta dificultad, ahora sí, viendo unas siniestras escaleras que parecían subir a algún lado a su espalda. Ib sabía que, si las subía, volvería a la galería a oscuras, pero no era su intención en ese momento.

Volvería, sí, pero con Garry. No podía ser de otra manera.

Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, viendo los dos caminos que recordaba de la primera vez que estuvo allí. Uno, conducía a una sala que tenía una llave de color azul, y otro, conducía a la puerta de color azul. Por el primer camino nombrado, además, encontraría su rosa roja. Sonriendo ligeramente, siguió por aquel lado del pasillo, en cuyas paredes no dejaba de repetirse la palabra que parecía malamente escrita con pintura: "Ven".

Y allí, al fondo del pasillo, había una mesilla con una rosa roja encima, metida en un jarrón negro relleno de agua. La rosa tenía todos sus pétalos, o eso creía, ya que tenía bastantes más que cuando la cogió de niña. Si la memoria no le fallaba, su flor siempre tuvo cinco pétalos. La que cogía en aquellos instantes tenía diez, tal como la de Garry. ¿Sería por haberse hecho mayor y más resistente? Era muy posible que fuera la razón.

Se guardó cuidadosamente la rosa en su bolso, y observó el lugar. Qué extraño, detrás de la mesita debería haber una puerta, ¿por qué ahora no estaba?

Lo único familiar en la estancia en esos momentos, era el cuadro de la mujer de pelo azul que, en una situación normal, al coger la llave abriría los ojos de una manera muy siniestra.

-Qué extraño. No es posible que las cosas hayan cambiado, ¿verdad? – se preguntó, con un nuevo temor creciendo en su interior. Diez años tal vez hubieran hecho mella incluso en un lugar como aquel. Retrocedió, alejándose del cuadro de la mujer.

Fue en ese momento cuando toda la habitación cambió. Los "ven" se transformaron en un "ladrón", y las letras se tintaron de rojo. El cuadro abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a ella, componiendo una sonrisa macabra. Justo entonces, los pelos de la mujer salieron por fuera del marco, e intentaron agarrar a Ib, que por los pelos consiguió esquivarlos recibiendo únicamente un arañazo en su chaqueta blanca.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo. Manos comenzaron a salir de las paredes, manos negras que se movían de un lado a otro, intentando robarle la rosa. No entendía nada, no comprendía cómo ese mundo podía haber cambiado. Quizás su intervención en él, así como la aparición del nuevo cuadro de Garry allí era lo que había provocado el cambio, aunque en esos instantes era lo que menos le preocupaba de todo el asunto. Corrió y corrió hacia delante por un pasillo que no parecía terminarse nunca, hasta que llegó frente a unas escaleras. Eso también era nuevo.

Subió, despacio y cautelosa, hasta arriba del todo. Había una puerta allí, del mismo color que las paredes. Pero no tenía picaporte, se fijó en seguida en ese detalle. Frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a abrirla? – dijo en voz alta, alzándola más de lo que pretendía.

Como si toda la estancia la hubiera comprendido, a uno de los lados de la puerta apareció un texto. Típico de allí, sí. Acercándose para leerlo, no fue consciente de que, detrás de ella, habían comenzado a aparecer cuadros con diferentes personas dibujadas en ellos.

El texto rezaba lo siguiente:

"_¿Nos recuerdas, chica? Veremos si consigues acordarte de quién era el mentiroso… ¡y quién decía la verdad!_"

Tras leerlo, como si predijera lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dio la vuelta, reparando entonces en los cuadros que acababan de aparecer misteriosamente a los lados de las escaleras. Fue acercándose y examinándolos todos, uno a uno, leyendo lo que decían.

"En el cuarto escalón, a la derecha. Esa es la respuesta".

"En el décimo escalón, al centro. Esa es la respuesta".

"¡La chica de blanco dice la verdad!"

"Bajo ninguno de los cuadros".

"En el sexto escalón, debajo del cuadro. Esa es la respuesta".

"Nadie de aquí dice la verdad. ¡Al principio de las escaleras!"

Vale, definitivamente, los cuadros de la sala de los mentirosos se habían trasladado, por lo que, al menos, no tendría que volver a pasar por esa sitio dos veces. Pensativa, meditó minuciosamente las frases de todos los cuadros.

Si la chica de blanco decía la verdad, eso significaba que el hombre de amarillo también la decía, y dos no podían estar siendo sinceros al mismo tiempo. Ya tenía dos descartados.

Si nadie de allí estaba diciendo la verdad y lo que buscaba estaba al principio de las escaleras, eso quería decir que no estaba debajo de ningún cuadro, por lo que el hombre de verde y la mujer de rojo también mentía. Eso quitaba otros dos, por lo que ya tenía cuatro.

Eso le dejaba con una clara duda: ¿en el sexto escalón, o en el décimo escalón? Sus recuerdos le indicaban que la mujer de marrón, en el pasado, era la que decía la verdad. No obstante, si tantas cosas habían sido modificadas, era posible que lo que ella dijera también fuera mentira. Revisó lo que sabía una vez más.

"Bajo ninguno de los cuadros". Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba saber. La mujer de marrón indicaba que "en el décimo escalón, al centro". Eso quería decir que no estaba debajo de ningún cuadro, por lo que el hombre de verde también diría la verdad, cosa imposible.

¡Había acertado! La persona que realmente daba la información correcta también había cambiado, ¡el hombre azul decía la verdad!

Contó los escalones hasta llegar a seis, y miró debajo del cuadro. Allí había una pequeña apertura, y en su interior, una llave metálica. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, agarró la pequeña llave y se incorporó.

Pero no iba a ser la única complicación del enigma de las escaleras.

Las personas habían salido de sus cuadros, personas ahora sin rostro, con la palabra "¡Mentiroso!" pintada de color rojo donde debían ir sus ojos, nariz y boca. El que había dicho la verdad tenía el lienzo cubierto de pintura roja y parte de la tela había sido cortada.

Entonces, se fijó mejor en las personas sin rostro. En sus manos llevaban afilados cuchillos, similares a los que habían aparecido en sus cuadros diez años atrás, cuando ella resolvió el misterio. Se iban acercando a ella, muy despacio, tan lentos como eran aquellos maniquíes sin cabeza.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y apretando la llave fuertemente en su mano, corrió entre ellos lo más rápido que pudo. Pasó entre las personas de los cuadros, mientras estas, con movimientos lentos y torpes, trataban de alcanzar su cuerpo con sus peligrosas armas. Y aunque en aquel mundo las reglas de supervivencia eran diferentes, Ib recordó la guadaña que estuvo a punto de caerle encima, y supo que un ataque directo de ellos supondría una muerte inmediata incluso con todos los pétalos de su rosa intactos.

Sorteó con agilidad los ataques de sus enemigos, e incluso tuvo que tirarse a las escaleras para esquivar una puñalada que le cortó un mechón de pelo. Eso había estado demasiado cerca, en verdad. Pero ya tenía la puerta al lado.

Introdujo la llave en una pequeña ranura y empujó de una patada, entrando en la siguiente sala y cerrándoles la puerta a los mentirosos justo delante de sus -¿inexistentes?- narices. Escuchó el ruido de los cuchillos metálicos golpeando contra la puerta y la mantuvo sujeta un rato, hasta que los sonidos cesaron.

Entonces, todo quedó silencioso.

Absolutamente todo.

La joven se dio permiso para descansar unos momentos. Apoyó la espalda en la superficie de la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se dejó caer, agotada, al suelo gris oscuro característico del mundo de Guertena. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, los cuadros siempre habían sido agresivos, pero no todos los que estaban allí podían salir de sus marcos y moverse con libertad. En realidad, su mayor temor es que parecían ir concretamente a por ella, cosa que le daba ideas y el nombre de quién podía estar detrás de ello.

Mary, claro.

Si su cuadro aún existía, algo que Ib ya había comprobado horas antes en su casa, no podía haberse olvidado de ella con tanta facilidad. De hecho, era casi seguro que recordaba que la joven de ojos rojos había quemado su cuadro como venganza por haber destruido la rosa de Garry. Si era así, y Mary poseía control sobre algunas cosas de aquel misterioso mundo, era obvio que la que había dicho a todos los cuadros de la exposición que la atacasen, había sido ella.

Durante un segundo, se dio cuenta de que, si la eliminaba, Mary ya no tendría ningún impedimento que le impidiese cruzar el cuadro y entrar en la realidad, como sustituta de Garry. En ese momento de lucidez, en el que la incredulidad y sorpresa de lo que podía provocar su nueva entrada allí le hicieron llevarse una mano a la cabeza, tuvo claro que, ya que la niña tenía todavía el alma de su amigo en su posesión, al haber roto la rosa, podía escapar fácilmente con el nuevo enlace entre los dos mundos que había creado la propia Ib al entrar allí. ¿Sabría esto Mary? No tenía ni idea. Pero ahora lo prioritario era encontrar al joven antes de que ella acabase con alguno de los dos, aunque dudaba que pudiera matar a Garry una segunda vez, ahora que era un cuadro. A menos que quemase el susodicho, cosa que le resultaría imposible. En el interior de ese lugar nadie disponía de fuego, salvo ella; era una de las normas de la galería.

Cuando determinó que su descanso ya duraba más de lo necesario, se levantó, se arregló un poco el vestido, que tenía ligeramente manchado de pintura, y continuó caminando hacia delante. Por el camino se encontró varias puertas que no necesitaban llave para accionarlas. Le extrañaba tanta calma y tanta facilidad, pero, en cierta manera, lo agradecía después de los sobresaltos en la habitación de su rosa y las escaleras.

En uno de los pasillos le pareció ver que una sombra negra se movía y se perdía en una esquina. Sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que empezaba a ver visiones, aunque, sabiendo dónde estaba, le parecía de lo más improbable. Giró en un par de esquinas y, al final del camino, vislumbró una puerta roja, y, justo en medio, encontró una bifurcación que parecía conducir a una sala nueva.

Intrigada por lo que pudiera haber allí, Ib tomó esa bifurcación y siguió recto hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un cuadro que se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

Lo cierto es que era una pintura de lo más escalofriante. Montones de diminutos ojos rojos parecían erigirse en cuerpos etéreos y negros alrededor de un enorme árbol. No sabría describir bien lo que le transmitía aquella imagen, pero no era agradable.

En el cartel descriptivo simplemente ponía "Multitud Debilitaalmas". Al leerlo y volver a mirar el cuadro entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, algo que le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y desanduvo lo andado, decidida a no volver a pisar esa sala en lo que le quedaba de estancia allí. Bastante desagradable era ya la situación en la que se encontraba para encima ir mirando cuadros desalentadores.

Regresando al punto en el que se había desviado, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Oh, por fin, una sala que sí conocía. Había dos esculturas gigantescas, una de color azul y otra de color rojo. Si mal no recordaba, debía acercarse al cuadro de la Dama de Rojo para que esta saltara de su cuadro y le diera la llave que le permitiría acceder a la siguiente estancia. Y, aunque le daba miedo pensar en lo que ocurriría allí si molestaba a una sola de las criaturas, se armó de valor y, con paso decidido, avanzó hasta su destino, pasando por el lado de la escultura roja.

A pesar del miedo que le daba aquel cuadro por vivencias pasadas, debía reconocer que la Dama de Rojo era una de sus favoritas. Le perturbaba un poco que tuviera el pelo castaño y los ojos rojos, tal como ella, y pensó que sería de su vida si también se transformase en un cuadro. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas horribles de su mente, colocándose delante del cuadro y esperando a que la mujer reaccionara.

Lo hizo. Pero no fue lo único que reaccionó en la habitación. Al notar movimiento a su espalda, la joven se dio la vuelta, descubriendo que las esculturas también habían cobrado vida y que le dirigían una horrible mirada brillante de ojos rojizos. Sorprendida por este nuevo acontecimiento, no se dio cuenta de que la Dama, con el marco del cuadro a cuestas, se lanzaba sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Ante esta acción, el botón de su bolso se desató y este se abrió, mostrando la rosa roja e inmaculada a los ojos de las criaturas, que inmediatamente se lanzaron a por ella.

Ib notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza cuando la mujer arrancó un pétalo de su rosa. Con toda la fuerza que disponía, le asestó una patada en la cara y le arrebató la planta, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Debía encontrar la llave con rapidez, antes de que los gigantes descubrieran como salir de sus delimitaciones.

Por suerte la llave sí que estaba en el mismo sitio, así que se lanzó a por ella, y al mismo tiempo que su mano la cogía, la de la Dama de Rojo se cerraba en torno a su muñeca, impidiéndole escapar. La joven tiró con fuerza, tratando de soltarse, pero sólo consiguió que aquel cuadro le clavara las uñas en la piel, sonriendo de forma macabra. La escultura roja se había librado de las vallas que le cerraban el paso, y se acercaba a las dos lenta pero amenazadoramente, mientras la chica veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos en un instante…

Cuando vio la sonrisa de Garry en uno de sus recuerdos, y pensó en la posibilidad de poder volver a verla, algo en su expresión cambió. Empujó a la Dama de Rojo, provocando que chocase contra la escultura y le soltase la muñeca. En realidad no sabía defenderse muy bien y tenía poca fuerza, pero si de algo podía presumir era de su astucia a la hora de improvisar.

Sacándoles la lengua a los dos objetos, ahora animados, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giró el pomo, y por fin consiguió otro momento de paz. Había llegado a la librería.

Por si acaso, colocó una de las estanterías de modo que bloquease la puerta. Conocía bien la debilidad de las mujeres de los cuadros, y era que no sabían abrirlas. Pero nada le aseguraba que las esculturas de la anterior sala no supieran hacerlo.

De uno de los libros cayó una hoja de papel con el movimiento de la estantería. Ib se agachó y lo recogió. En la hoja, con letras desordenadas y de diferentes colores, estaba escrita la frase: "¿_Te diviertes_?"

La joven frunció el ceño y arrugó de malas maneras el papel, lanzándolo contra una pared. ¡Por supuesto que no se estaba divirtiendo! No estaba allí por gusto, nunca habría deseado que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, y la verdad, ser perseguida por objetos que cobran vida y cuadros que saltan a matarte no era una cosa para divertirse. Pensó que quien había escrito esa nota, realmente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Suspiró, ladeando la cabeza, y se puso a ojear libros. No recordaba cuál de ellos accionaba la puerta, así que simplemente los fue cogiendo y leyendo por encima, por si le aportaban algún dato nuevo que le pudiera ser de utilidad. La mayoría volvió a cerrarlos soltando un bufido, dando a entender con ello que ya conocía la información.

Tuvo que detenerse con uno en concreto que le estaba costando horrores abrir. Lo recordaba vagamente, era aquel libro de ilustraciones animadas con esa historia tan macabra sobre la niña de la tarta y la llave. De pequeña, no la había entendido, pero, al pensar en ella detenidamente al crecer, le provocó un terrible malestar durante días.

Cuando consiguió abrirlo, vio que el título del cuento había cambiado. Ahora, se llamaba "La chica misteriosa".

Los dibujos comenzaron a pasar, lentamente.

"_Había una vez una niña de ojos rojos que llegó a un mundo extraño. Ella no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía allí, porque no pertenecía a aquel lugar, y las criaturas eran hostiles con la muchacha._

_-¡Vete de aquí, forastera! – le decían._

_-Pero yo sólo he venido a jugar – respondía la niña, con una sonrisa inocente._

_Pasaron horas, días, incluso semanas, hasta que la niña se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder salir de aquel misterioso mundo jamás, por mucho que lo deseara._

_-¿Vendrá alguien pronto? ¿Vendrá alguien pronto? – repetía, una y otra vez, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante. De atrás hacia delante. Sin parar, de forma repetida y constante, como una danza._

_Poco a poco, los ojos de la chica se volvieron oscuros y fríos._

_Poco a poco, la chica se fue volviendo menos humana._

_Y, al final, acabó convirtiéndose en uno de los seres que habitaba aquel mundo…_

_… encerrada, allí, para toda la eternidad._

_Fin_".

Cuando la historia terminó, Ib alzó las cejas, confusa. No era tan terrible como la otra, ni mucho menos tan traumática. Pero tenía un trasfondo que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Daba la impresión de que esa historia estaba escrita a propósito para ella. Lo de los ojos rojos y el extraño mundo al que no pertenecía le parecía demasiada coincidencia.

"Tal vez Mary haya modificado el libro para asustarme…" pensó, suspirando. La verdad, para eso, podría haberlo dejado tal como estaba. Era muchísimo peor.

Por fin, ya solamente le quedaba un libro por examinar. Como no era capaz de sacarlo del estante, decidió probar a empujarlo, logrando lo que necesitaba. Un sonido de cerradura accionada resonó por la habitación, dejando claro que la puerta que le permitiría continuar había sido abierta por fin.

-Aquí, tras esta puerta, fue donde encontré a Garry por primera vez… - murmuró, llenando de aire sus pulmones para respirar profundamente -. Tal vez él esté aquí.

Despacio, tal vez demasiado, abrió la puerta y empujó, entrando en una sala completamente diferente a como la recordaba. Una estancia grande, pero poco acogedora. Y fría, muy fría. Quizás por las tonalidades de intensos colores azules, que aunque a Ib le parecía un color muy bonito, en aquella ocasión le resultó terrible.

Quizá no tanto por el color como por lo que había al fondo de la habitación.

Allí, justo al fondo, devolviéndole una mirada más escalofriante que el mismísimo hielo, con un impresionante cuadro detrás del azul marino más increíble que había visto en su vida, y algunos cristales rotos bajo sus pies.

De pie, impasible, sorprendentemente serio para lo que era su carácter.

Garry estaba justo allí.

Sin poder reprimir una sincera sonrisa de la más absoluta felicidad, una felicidad que llevaba diez años sin experimentar, Ib se acercó a él, corriendo, con los brazos extendidos hacia su figura. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas que expresaban sus sentimientos como ninguna otra cosa podía haberlo hecho; allí estaba, por fin, al alcance de sus manos, justo delante de ella. Parecía estar esperando que se acercase más, aunque su expresión cambió brevemente cuando la joven que poco a poco acortaba distancias entre ambos había comenzado a moverse. ¿Reconocimiento, tal vez? Claro que se acordaba de ella, no podía haberla olvidado aunque hubiesen pasado décadas.

Cuando estuvo justo delante de aquel hombre, la chica se abrazó a su cuello con sus temblorosas manos, lágrimas resbalando y cayendo por sus mejillas como pequeñas gotas de rocío.

Quiso hablar, pero sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no podían salir. Sacudió la cabeza, simplemente feliz, feliz de haber encontrado a su amigo, de poder estar por fin los dos juntos. Una reunión que nadie habría logrado impedir jamás.

Alzó la vista para mirar de nuevo a Garry a los ojos…

… pero, la expresión que halló en ellos la dejó sin aliento.

Era una mirada fría, casi letal. Cuando la chica de ojos rojos comenzó a comprender el comportamiento de su compañero, aunque a duras penas, ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Un tajo realizado por un afilado cristal, cortó el aire.

Dos pétalos rojos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

* * *

**Bueno, bien, ¡hasta aquí el capítulo dos! Creo que va a resultar el capítulo más aburrido, ¿cierto? Casi todo es solamente texto, apenas hay diálogo, y ese final... D Os he dejado con la intriga, ¿eh? Pero tendréis que esperar al capítulo tres para saber lo que va a ocurrir con Garry ahora~ jujuju. |'D**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a los que estáis siguiendo la historia con tantas ganas. uvu**


End file.
